


Little Theta

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Character Death, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: A Short Theta Poem





	Little Theta

**Author's Note:**

> Another muse practice. Normally I only use my poems for chapter summaries but I have nothing for this to go to and I rather enjoy it so here.

Little theta made of data. A child can not grow.   
With purple hues and pinks for you. A shield he's grown to know.

But purple and green , he's nice, she's mean. A trap set down below.

Dragged away, mind decay. 

Little Theta made of data. Unfortunate to grow.   
A hive of minds and he's declined a passage for the dead.


End file.
